


Mass Effect: The Cheerleader vs The Convict

by Vitezislav



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Catfight, Cock Worship, Dom/sub, Domination, F/F, Futanari, Latex, Magic Cock, Mistress, Sexfight, Sexual Slavery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 20:25:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18880609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vitezislav/pseuds/Vitezislav
Summary: Miranda is tired of Jack complaining about her and Cerberus. She goes to Jack's hidey hole to deal with the convict.





	Mass Effect: The Cheerleader vs The Convict

**Author's Note:**

> Story written by me and SVAD on discord

Miranda Lawson got sick and tired of Jack bitching about her. They just returned from a mission and destroyed a Cerberus Research Facility. On the way back Jack complained about Cerberus and Miranda. She told all about the cruel experiments they did on her at the facility. She blamed Miranda for it and when they finally returned on the Normandy, Miranda went down to Jack's hole located on Deck 4. Miranda walked down the stairs ready to confront that bitch.

 

 

Jack carried with her an underlining, simmering anger towards Miranda and hadn't been shy to voice her opinion about her fellow crewmember. She wanted to cool off and headed for engineering to do some routine, practically dull diagnostics to various systems to try to cool down, not realizing the focus on her anger was on her way down to confront her.

 

 

The sound of Miranda's boots hitting the metal stairs can be clearly heard and she doesn't care that Jack knows she is coming. Miranda finds Jack at her little hidey hole and her face starts to show the anger she feels towards the bald tattooed biotic convict.

 

"You are a fucking bitch Jack! Cerberus should have killed you when they had the chance!"

 

 

The anger that had simmered flared back up with Miranda's words, her practical death wise upon her.

 

She stood and faced the brunette, shouting, "I should have died?! You're the one that should be dead you fucking monster for putting me and the rest through that!"

 

"I had nothing to do with any of that bitch!" A blue glow started to gather around Miranda.

 

Jack could see that Miranda was charging up her biotics and she did the same. "I am going to fuck you up!" Miranda yelled out in anger and unleashed a biotic punch at the bald convict.

 

Jack powered up and saw the fist flying towards her face, ducking to her right to try to avoid the punch while throwing an uppercut towards her gut.

 

Miranda's attack missed and Jack quickly countered her. Miranda screams in pain when Jack's fist hits her stomach. Miranda isn't backing off however and attacks Jack again with her biotics. She hits Jack with a biotic throw sending Jack against a metal pillar. Jack stands back up and looks at Miranda with rage in her eyes. Jack's biotic flare up and pulls Miranda towards her. Jack slams her fist into Miranda's face and the dark haired vixen cries out in pain. Miranda charges up her right fist and throws it at Jack's face.

 

Jack gets her left arm up, pushing her right forearm into the inside elbow joint to black the punch and throws a hard jab into Miranda's face again to stun her. She quickly followed up to grab the back of her neck with her right hand and pull down so she can drive her right knee into her gut.

 

"Nice try bitch! But you're just too damn soft!"

 

Miranda bends forward when Jack's knee hits her gut. Miranda gasps for air and stumbles back. Jack seems to be a very strong fighter and she doubts this will go her way.

 

"As much as I enjoy hitting you, I think you should know something about me." Miranda begins to unzip her catsuit and kicks off her boots.

 

Miranda's massive 10 inch cock pops free and she swings it back and forth for Jack. "Like what you see bitch?" Miranda says with a grin on her face.

 

Jack licks her lips, seeing the massive tool, shocked only for a moment then replies with a devious glint in her eyes.

 

"Oh, I do like what I see... just another way to make you pay!" In a flash, she reaches for it with her right hand and grabs her shoulder with the left hand for stability.

 

She quickly starts stroking off the impressive tool to make sure it is hard as possible. "I was going to just going to fuck you up too, now... I'm going to do that and fuck you!"

 

Miranda lets out a moan when Jack starts to stroke her rigid member. "Why don't you get down on your knees and worship my cock." Miranda says with a smile on her face.

 

"I bet you are dying to get fucked in the ass by me and become my little cumdump." Miranda doesn't know that Jack herself is packing something under her pants.

 

Jack is about to argue, but with the confident smile on Miranda's face and a hand on her shoulder, she decides to play along for the moment in the hopes of weakening Miranda so she can use what she has secretly packing in her pants. She kneels down, palming over the right thigh while stroking the shaft with her right hand. She begins to spit out,

 

"Really? You think you're so much better than m--mmmmaggghh!" She's cut off when Miranda grabs the back of her head and pushes it forward, taking the shaft in her mouth and starts to get her to bob and suckle on the shaft.

 

She moans and licks around it as she bobs faster and deeper down it. She focuses on getting Miranda off before turning the tables on her.

 

"Ahhmmm... yes I am so much better." Miranda moans out feeling Jack's tongue running across the underside of her shaft.

 

Miranda has no hair to grab and rubs Jack's bald head for a second to humiliate the convict. Miranda starts to thrust her hips forcing Jack to take more and more of her cock down her throat.

 

"You are my little bitch Jack. I am going to stuff you with my cock every day and you are going to love it. You are Cerberus' property meaning you are my property." Miranda pushes harder on the back of Jack's head.

 

Jack's anger flared like an inferno as Miranda confirmed her suspicions and she was going to make her pay for it. She bobbed faster with a slight twist of her head, moaning up a storm in defiance and licked back and forth across the underside of the shaft,

 

"Mmmaaahhh... mmmnnnggghh... mmmnnnnnooooggghh..." Her right hand slide down, palming Miranda's balls, massaging them to get her cum churning. She knew she had to endure swallowing some of the woman's disgusting seed, but knew it would be a small price to pay when she turned the tables on the overly cocky operative.

 

Miranda gasps when Jack begins to caress her balls and a chuckle shortly follows it. "Oh... my... aren't you... hmmm... an eager little slut."

 

Miranda holds Jack's head tightly and starts to fuck the tattooed woman's face. She wants Jack to gag and choke on her proud member and turn Jack into her little cocksucker. She can feel Jack's tongue eagerly licking her shaft and she can feel cock throbbing in Jack's mouth.

 

Jack clenches her eyes shut and starts to gargle and gag as Miranda's crown starts bashing the back of her throat then pushing past it in a couple of cycles, moaning in distress to play up the submissive act. Drool starts to run past her bottom lip, over her chin and into her cleavage. She continued to suckle and pull a vacuum with each pump of the shaft. She keeps her hand working to massage the balls while her left hand slips under then to feel for her pussy to start rubbing it and see if she can get a finger or two inside. She wants Miranda to blow hard to weaken her.

 

Miranda starts to moan louder when Jack begins to finger fuck her pussy. It's becoming harder and harder for the proud Cerberus Operative to hold back her orgasm. She wants Jack to work for it, but she won't be able to last much longer.

 

"Get ready to taste my cum my little cumdump." Miranda throws her head back and starts to fuck Jack's face harder and faster.

 

Her cock is moving back and forth faster and faster inside of Jack's mouth and throat. Her cock throbs hard inside Jack's mouth and the vacuum seal created by Jack's lips feels amazing.

 

"Here it comes bitch!" Miranda screams out and her cock starts to shoot thick ropes of white cum into Jack's throat.

 

"Mmmauugggghh! MMmaagghh! MMMnnnuuguggghh!" Jack moans around the shaft, nearly choking with how much Miranda fires straight down her throat.

 

She focused on swallowing as quickly as possible, missing most of the actual taste of the gooey mess. Her hand continues to massage the balls, trying to empty them as to not be able to be used against her in the near future. Her other fingers keep pumping her pussy, hoping to prolong the release to drain even more strength from her.

 

Miranda can feel Jack still massaging her balls and her pussy is still being fingered. Miranda's cock keeps filling up Jack's stomach and she is pretty sure that Jack will be cum drunk after this.

 

"Swallow it all my little cumdump." Miranda moans out and her hard cock shoots a few more ropes of thick white goo.

 

Jack's eyes start fluttering, getting a little lightheaded as it's getting hard to breath with her throat filled with Miranda's cock and the cum filling her stomach is starting to really arousal her and tugging on her to become submissive in getting drunk on it. However, she has to focus on fighting against the feeling, letting her anger keep her focused with the benefit of causing her secret to start to push against her pants.

 

Miranda keeps her cock wedged deep inside Jack's throat for a few seconds, before finally pulling out. Her cock is still semi-erect and she is far from done with her little cumdump.

 

"That was alright, we will have to work on your cock sucking skills my little cumdump." Miranda slaps her cock against Jack's face, the last drops of cum run out of her slit and slides onto Jack's face.

 

"Such a filthy slut." Miranda takes a few steps back wanting to make Jack crawl towards her and beg her to fuck her in the ass. "Get down on all fours and crawl towards me."

Jack gets on her hands and knees, giving her the benefit of hiding her growing erection pushing against her pants. She huffs out in disgust with her face smeared with some of Miranda's cum, but starts crawling, keeping the brunette thinking she has the upper hand.

 

She plays up trying to be cum drunk, huffing, "What... what are you... going to... do... mmmaahh... now?"

 

Miranda can't believe that Jack acted like a dominant bitch all this time, but in fact is a submissive little bitch. Miranda's cock starts to get harder and harder again watching her nemesis crawl towards her. Miranda grabs her massive cock and starts to stroke it.

 

"What am I going to do my little cumdump? I am going to push my big fat cock all the way into your tight little butthole and make you my bitch." Miranda says with a massive smile on her face.

 

Jack shakes her head, muttering in a tired and submissive voice, "You... you can't... you'll... tear me apart..."

 

She just has to get closer to Miranda to spring her 'trap' and meet her on equal footing or not so equal footing as she hoped one release will make her shaft more sensitive and weaker.

 

"That is the idea my bitch." Miranda smirks and waits for Jack to crawl closer to her.

 

"Stay there my bitch." Miranda orders the tattooed woman and starts to walk towards her.

 

Miranda's cock bouncing up and down with every step and prepares to get behind Jack. Miranda rubs the head of her cock and draws out some precum that she smears across her entire length.

 

"No... how about you stay there..." Jack hisses and focuses on her biotic though her groin to finish hardening, actually pushing through the fly of her pants then stands up.

 

She swings her hardened 9 incher, but slightly thicker than Miranda's shaft, to strike at the crown as Miranda's hand stroked down to the base.

 

Miranda is totally taken by surprise and she lets out a loud cry when the head of Jack's impressive cock hits her cock head from below. Miranda stumbles back and regains her posture.

 

"Oh you fucking cunt!" Miranda isn't quite sure what happened yet.

 

Miranda's gaze travels down Jack's body and see Jack's 9 inch cock. Miranda knows her own cock is longer, but Jack's cock is thicker. Miranda steps forward and slams her shaft against the side of Jack's rigid member.

 

Jack grits her teeth at the impact, but her cock is fresh and having some of her biotic channeling into it. She grabs Miranda's shoulders for stability then swings her shaft again to smack the side then thrusts forwards to try to stab it at the under base where it and her balls meet.

 

"No, that's Mistress to you bitch!" she hisses back as they struggle.

Miranda's cock gets punished by Jack's heavier cock and the black haired woman is struggling for a moment. A loud cry comes out of Miranda's mouth when Jack's cock pistons into her balls and cock. Miranda grabs Jack's shoulders and begins to dual Jack's member. Miranda lowers her body a bit and slams her cock upwards hitting Jack's shaft from below.

 

Jack grits her teeth from the underside hit from Miranda, but she counters by swing her hips downward and sticking her ass out to swat with her shaft in a chopping motion to try to hit it across the top.

 

"Oh please... you can't handle me... with that... pathetic thing..." Jack hisses, trying to get into Miranda's head.

 

Jack's cock swats down on top of Miranda's cock and Miranda lets out a loud groan. She can feel the extra weight Jack's cock has and her own member is struggling to deal with it.

 

"I am going to break your tiny cock!" Miranda hisses towards Jack.

 

Miranda swings her cock to the side and just before she hits the side of Jack's member, she ducks low and slams it upwards.

 

"Uuarrragggh!" Jack hisses with the underside strike again so hard that it bounces and taps her abdomen.

 

She pulls back for a moment then goes for a stab, but at her balls, hoping to stun her and perhaps get her to cum a little to weaken the shaft. "In your dreams you poser!"

 

Miranda's eyes go wide when Jack's cock spears into her balls. Miranda's cock throbs hard for a few seconds and a bit of cum shoots out of it. Miranda can't believe she came a bit from that and pulls her cock away from Jack's cock. Miranda is a little unsure on what to do next.

 

Jack sees she's that Miranda is hesitating on what to do next, so she bends her knees a bit and thrusts upward, hoping to get under her balls and push into her pussy.

 

Miranda braces herself for Jack's next attack, but Jack doesn't hit Miranda's cock. Instead Jack's cock slips inside her pussy. Miranda lets out a loud moan and feels Jack's cock being pushed further and further into her.

 

Jack pushes down on Miranda's shoulders as she rolls her hips upward to push further and further into Miranda's tight pussy, groaning with effort and resistance of the tightness.

 

"Uuuggghh... tight little thing... aren't you? Don't worry... I intend to stretch out both holes..." She releases the raven haired operative's left shoulder and reaches down to grab her shaft.

 

She smirks with a snarl and starts stroking it while continuing to push upward with her own into her.

 

Miranda is paralyzed for a few seconds and Jack exploits it. She pushes her thick cock deep into Miranda's tight pussy and starts to stroke Miranda's longer cock.

 

She uses that paralysis to her advantage, starting to pull back then push into her to try to cycle up in pumping her pussy while her hand strokes the shaft, hoping to make it pop and weaken.

Miranda's pussy gets stretched by Jack's thick hard cock and her cock leaks precum. Her resistance and fighting spirit is crumbling fast. She has never had such a thick cock stretching out her tight pussy.

 

She quickly pushes Miranda back. thrusting hard into her in the process, to get the agent to brace her shoulder blades against a bulkhead then starts pumping into her at a bit of a faster pace, slowly working her hole and stretch it. She keeps a firm grip on her shoulder to keep her pressed back while the other hand corkscrew strokes the shaft, smearing the precum for lubricant to make it easier to stroke.

 

"Oh... not used to a real cock in there..." Jack taunts as she saws in and out and keep the stroking up.

 

Miranda starts to moan in pleasure, as Jack hammers her thick strong cock into her pussy. Her own cock gets stimulated expertly by Jack's hand and the biotic convict can feel Miranda's cock throbbing in her hand. Jack knows that Miranda is about to blow her load and she smiles at her nemesis. Miranda has her hands free, but she isn't using them to fight Jack. She grabs the bulkhead behind her for stability. Miranda closes her eyes for a moment and her cock starts to shoot thick ropes of white cum into the air.

 

"Haaahh... Hhhaaaahh! That's right bitch! Cum for me! Cum for me!" Jack laughs as Miranda's shaft fires off, covering her chest and abs as the cum falls back down in ropes.

 

She continues to stroke the shaft, making sure that she works through the release then lets the weakening shaft go. She grabs Miranda's left hip for control and picks up her pounding of her pussy, hoping to send her over the edge that way as well. "Cum for me again bitch... grip my cock and squirt!"

 

Miranda wraps her legs around Jack's waist and wraps her around Jack's neck. Miranda lets Jack pound her pussy harder and harder. The dark haired woman can't control her urges at the moment and she is enjoying being dominated by her most hated rival. The bald tattooed woman is fucking her pussy so damn hard and she screams in pleasure.

 

"I knew it! You do love being dominated! You're the one faking it!" Jack mocks as she lets go of Miranda's right shoulder and cups the right ass cheek, throwing her body into rutting hard into her.

 

She dips her head down and kisses it up and down until she reaches her ear, "After you cum... I'm bending you over my work desk... and claiming your ass..."

 

A shiver runs down Miranda's spine when she hears Jack's words. Miranda's pussy is clenching around Jack's thick cock trying to milk the massive tool. Miranda's moans are becoming louder and louder again. She is panting like a bitch in heat. Her cock starts to throb hard again and it doesn't take long for Miranda to cum again. Her cock shoots out more white goo and her pussy squirts against Jack's alpha cock.

 

Jack laughs as she feels the goo between their pressed bodies, covering their clothed chests and stomachs. She hammers a bit more, enjoying the new slickness of her sleeve with the squirtness. It tickles her balls a bit running down them and onto the deck. She pulls Miranda's legs from around her and pulls back with a pop once her cock is free. She walks and turns Miranda around, draping her over one of her work desks with her ass hanging off the edge.

 

She rubs the ass cheeks and grips her shaft, stroking the juices in then aims the crown to Miranda's tight asshole. "I'd take a breath if I were you..."

 

Miranda is exhausted from the two orgasms she had in rapid succession and doesn't quite know what is happening. Her body rest on the desk and her eyes are partly closed. She feels something pressing against her tight butthole and suddenly she lets out a loud cry. Jack starts to bury her dominant cock into Miranda's tight anus. Miranda grips the desk with her hands, as her ass gets invaded by Jack's strong cock.

 

Jack grips her hips tighter, gritting her teeth and pushing forward to stuff her slick and still hard shaft past the tight ring. "Ggggrrraahhh... tight... fucking... going to enjoy... stretching you out..."

 

She pushes forward while pulling Miranda's ass back, working it deeper and deeper until all 9 inches were in. She sighed loudly and just enjoyed the warm, tight feeling of being in her nemesis’s ass.

 

Miranda groans and moans loudly, as her ass is getting filled further and further until all 9 inches of Jack's thick cock are inside of her. Jack starts to fuck her defeated nemesis and is determined to turn Miranda into her little fucktoy. She has so many plans with the Cerberus cheerleader bitch and claiming her ass is only the beginning.

 

Jack smirks as she works up a cycle to really pound Miranda's ass, stretching it out and claiming it for herself. Her fingertips start digging into her hips as she pulls the Cerberus agent's ass back to meet her forward thrusts for maximum power in her thrusts for a few cycles before reaching out with her right hand and grabbing a fistful of her hair to lift her upper body off the desk. She hisses as she takes control, using the hair as reigns,

 

"That's it my little slut... take my... mmuuggghh... cock... up your ass... this ass... that now belongs... to me..." She pulled her left hand off the hip and slapped the left ass cheek, the smacking sound echoing throughout engineering over the sound of the engine.

 

She retook the hip and maintained her pounding, huffing with effort and starting to feel the tug of her release approaching.

 

Miranda finally regains some of her senses, but she is in a dire position. "Ughh... aaahhh... fuck you bitch!"

 

Jack continues to hammer Miranda's ass with her thick strong cock. She pulls harder on Miranda's hair with her right hand. Her left hand gives Miranda's ass another hard slap and slides towards Miranda's stomach. Jack's left hand grabs Miranda's cock and she starts to stroke it. Miranda can feel her cock growing hard again.

 

"No... I will fucking kill you! Let me go!" Miranda screams out.

 

Jack simply laughs and loves it that Miranda is finally putting up a fight again. She wants to break this bitch and nothing is more satisfying than breaking Miranda after a good hard fight.

 

Jack laughs louder as she maintains her steady pounding, "Oh, you're going to kill me? That's so cute my horny bitch... mmmaggghh... put up that fight... makes this all... mmmgggaaahh... the more satisfying..."

 

She tugs on Miranda's hair a little harder, pulling her a little more off the table to make it easier to stroke Cerberus agent's cock from base to tip in a corkscrew motion.

 

She hissed, "Tell me Miranda... ever... had your cock... completely drained? I mean to the last drop?"

 

Miranda lets out a loud moan when Jack strokes her hard shaft with a corkscrew motion. "Never bitch and it will never happen! I will drain your fucking cock dry!"

 

Miranda starts to push her ass back onto Jack's thick cock. She is trying to get a grip on the shaft in order to milk it. Jack however relentlessly pounds her ass without mercy and the sound of wet flesh smacking into each other fills the area.

 

Jack grits her teeth with effort in pounding Miranda's fine ass, to resist the urge to fill her ass to the brim with cum and the pleasure of being inside the tight confines.

 

"Is... that... uuuggghh... so? I've already... made you... pop... uuuggghhh... three times... how much more do you... fffuuuckkk... you think you have in your... uuuggghh... balls?" Her face is flushed and her body starts dripping sweat with the effort.

 

She is trying to hold out from blowing in Miranda’s ass. She can feel Miranda’s anus trying to grip her. Jack doesn’t want to show any signs of weakness and holds back her release. She keeps her focus on tearing up and claiming Miranda's ass before she can get a good grip on her. She speeds up her stroking, hoping to make the bitch pop and weaken before she blows.

 

Miranda is struggling with all the pleasure that surges through her body. Jack is fucking her ass like no one has ever done before and she is rubbing her cock in a very humiliating way. Miranda's shaft is throbbing in Jack's hand and precum is leaking out of it. Jack uses the precum to make Miranda's cock all slippery allowing her to rub it even faster.

 

"More than enough!" Miranda shouts out in defiance.

 

Miranda keeps thrusting her ass back hoping to milk Jack's thick cock dry, but she is unable to clench her anus around it. Jack is simply fucking her ass too hard and she is losing the battle. She suddenly feels Jack's thumb rubbing over her cock slit and she moans loudly. Jack draws more and more precum out of her cock and Miranda is slowly starting to lose it again.

 

"Fuuuucckkk..." Jack hisses as her control is starting to slip, leaking a bit of precum inside Miranda's bowls.

 

She focuses on stroking Miranda's shaft at hearing the shift in her tone. working the crown with her thumb to work the precum out and make it easier to stroke her shaft.

 

"Oh... you're about to blow again... how about this... uuuggghh... blow for me... and I'll blow for you," she laughed out with a huff, hoping the mutual release would buy her time.

 

Miranda can't hold out any longer. "No... fuck... ahhmmm..."

 

Miranda's cock starts to shoot out her load in defeat. Her white liquid shooting against the desk she is fucked over on. She can hear Jack laughing in triumph, as the biotic convict makes her cum like a little bitch again. Jack continues to pound away at her ass now being in full control again of the situation.

 

Jack grips her hips tight and just pounds away, knowing Miranda is exhausted for the moment. She huffs and moans as her own pleasure finally overwhelms her. After another half a dozen cycles, she pushes into Miranda to the hilt and fires off, filling her to the brim and shouting in triumph and overwhelming pleasure. She twitches several times in blowing then starts to come down from her high and just slumps over Miranda's back, huffing for breath and relaxing for a moment.

 

Miranda lays exhausted on the desk with Jack on top of her. She can hear her nemesis breathing into her ear. Miranda's mind is still trying to fight Jack's dominance, but her body wants her to give in and accept that she is Jack's bitch now.

 

"Get off me you dirty cunt!" Miranda huffs, but doubts that Jack will actually release her.

 

Jack sights out and stands up, her weakening shaft still buried deep into her bowels. She grips Miranda's ass and slowly starts cycling again to pump into her, trying to will her shaft to restrengthen.

 

"Dirty cunt? No, you're my dirty bitch... my weak, exhausted, spent _bitch_..." she sighed out, trying to build up a new rhythm.

 

She reached back around to grab Miranda's spent shaft and start pumping again. "Do you think you have anything left for me?"

 

Miranda can hardly believe that Jack still has strength to keep going. She feels Jack's cock getting hard again inside her ass. Jack's hand begins to stroke her cock once more and Miranda feels her cock getting rock hard. Her body is betraying her desires and she soon starts to pant again, while Jack fucks her like a little bitch.

 

"Fuck... hmmm... ahhh... my cock..." Miranda moans out and Jack feels Miranda's cock throb inside her hand.

 

Jack pulls back on Miranda hair until she pulls her into a standing position with her, bringing her lips to left ear. She softly whispered as she stroked the raven haired agent's shaft, trying to bring it back to life as she rolled her hips to slothfully pump her now cum filled ass, "No... my cock.. this cock that I'm going to make shoot again... and drain your balls..."

 

Miranda shivers at the thought of being milked dry by her nemesis. She has always outlasted her opponents and for the very first time, she has met someone that is outfucking her. She came down here to teach Jack a lesson and to turn Jack into her sex slave. Now it's her being turned into a sex slave and Jack is going to be her mistress. She can already imagine Jack being a very cruel mistress, who will punish and abuse her body every single day.

 

Jack starts licking the side of her neck as she slowly pumps Miranda's fine ass, taking her time this time to sensually break her down. Her hand strokes from the base to the crown, working in the precum and the last release, wanting her hard again.

 

"Oh Miranda... you're mine now... my bitch on this ship... and I'll have to remind you of that _every_ day... mmm... keep you limp... so you remember who has... mmm... the better cock..."

 

Jack's expert touch has Miranda hard again in no time and the Cerberus Operative is moaning in pleasure. Her cum filled ass is being fucked by Jack's alpha cock and she is getting closer to another orgasm. Miranda knows that her next orgasm won't be the end of this. She is certain that Jack will tie her up and abuse her until she is satisfied.

 

"My... cock...is better..." Miranda meekly pants out knowing that Jack's cock has beaten hers.

 

"Of course it is... of course it is... that's why I've only cum once and you how many times? Three, four times? I'm starting to lose count..." she mockingly whispers, taking her time to stroke the shaft in time with her pumping of her ass.

 

"You never answered my question... ever felt completely drained then have to cum again? Heard it feels like a bitch..."

 

"No never..." Miranda moans out in pleasure.

 

Miranda can feel her balls starting to hurt, as Jack is trying to drain more cum out of them. It feels so humiliating being fucked in the ass from behind and having her cock milked at the same time. Her nemesis knows exactly how to crush her will and show her who is the dominant one around. Miranda's hard cock is throbbing inside of Jack's hand. Her ass slowly begins to leak cum, while Jack continues to fuck it.

 

Jack wickedly laughs, "Oh yes... oh yes... going to milk you dry... empty those balls... then... I'm going to get you hard again... then make you cum..."

 

Jack feels the cum she filled Miranda's ass with leak out over her balls and down onto the deck, making it easier to pump. In fact, she starts pounding a little harder in their shared standing position and stroking faster in the corkscrew manner.

 

This all started so well for Miranda, she had Jack on her hands and knees crawling towards her. She had the convict worship her massive cock and now everything has changed. The bald biotic woman is fucking her brains out. Her cock is getting milked and her ass is filled with Jack's seed. Miranda's moans are becoming louder and louder, as Jack starts to fuck her ass harder. Jack once again is fucking her ass like a true dominatrix.

 

"Ahh... hmmm... fuck... my cock... my balls..." Miranda moans out feeling her balls working to produce more sperm.

 

Jack pulls on Miranda's hair a little harder to make her look at the ceiling as she pounds her ass hard in quick, deep strokes, never pulling out much.

 

"My cock... this is my cock I'm stroking... my balls... that I want more cum from... and you're going to give it to me my naughty, naughty slut..." Jack hissed, mentally trying to claim Miranda now.

 

Miranda could feel her resistance crumbling fast. Her mind was desperately trying to process everything, but Jack is keeping her body at an aroused state. Miranda's mind is getting filled with thoughts of worshipping Jack's alpha cock and having Jack whip her body. She wants Jack to put her in humiliating latex outfits and walk her around the Normandy like a bitch on all fours. Miranda is certain that Jack will add some piercings to her body and cover her skin with tattoos to remind everyone that she is Jack's bitch.

 

Jack smiled as she almost had Miranda where she wanted her, on the edge of blasting to weaken her one more time then she would move on to her next phase of her plan of breaking the cocky woman. Miranda had guessed right in her muddled mind what she had planned for her: first making her pop to break her for the moment then take her over to a chair and tie her up to use her some more to make sure she was broken then... then she would give her a proper 'uniform' to wear from now on with some ink to remind the rest of the crew she belonged to her. She stroked from base to tip as her thrusting remained in sync for maximum pleasure to her future bitch.

 

She whispered in her ear, "I need my bitch to cum one more time... then I get to really have my fun... involving ropes... whips... some latex... mmmm... fuck... have to be careful or I might pop myself again in this fine ass of yours..."

 

Miranda feels her body reacting to Jack's words and she moans loudly. Her cock starts to throb harder and she starts to move her hips helping Jack to get her off once more. Miranda wants to blow her load so badly now and can't resist Jack's dominance at all. Jack keeps jerking her off, while fucking her ass into oblivion. Jack's cock has stretched Miranda's ass like no other cock has done before. After another minute or so Miranda starts to cum again and thick ropes of white cum shoot out of her throbbing cock.

 

"Yes! Yes my fucking bitch!" Jack shouts in victory as Miranda fires off again, spraying across her work desk.

 

She nibbles on her ear and continues to stroke the spewing cock, pounding her from behind to extend the release. She carries on until she's sure that Miranda is finished and suitably weakened then stops, pushing fulling into her one more time then pulling out, trembling a bit as she's approaching a release. She walks Miranda over to a chair and turns her, dropping her into the seat in a weaken slump. She quickly goes for some of her personal belongings, a few restraints then ties Miranda's wrists to the armrests and pulls her feet up to join them, leaving her spread like her bent legs of butterfly wings and leaving her exposed. She smiles at Miranda's hopeless predicament.

 

She reaches down and starts stroking Miranda's nearly warn out cock again and teases, "So... where should I fuck next? Your ass again or fill up your pussy and claim that too?"

 

Miranda can't do anything to stop Jack from tying her up in the chair. She meekly moans and groans, while trying to recover from the massive orgasm she just had. Jack continues to tease and humiliate her. Her cock comes back to life when Jack starts to stroke it and a loud moan escapes from her lips.

 

"Oh... ahhh... my... cock..." Miranda mumbles feeling her sensitive cock getting hard again from the attention that Jack is giving it.

 

Miranda doesn't answer Jack's question, because her mind is getting filled with lust. Her cock has never been this sensitive ever before and Jack is proving to be a master at the art of domination. Her nemesis is turning her into a submissive little bitch.

 

Jack takes her time to stroke Miranda's cock, working in some of her cock to a frothy mess around it and wanting to drag out the 'torture' as she knew how sensitive she had made shaft. She stroked her own shaft lightly to keep herself hard as she watched her cum drip and drain out of Miranda's desperately attempting to close asshole.

 

"No, _my_ cock... and a sensitive one it is, isn't it? It just won't go soft, will it? But..." She reached down with her free hand and massaged the straining balls.

 

"...how much left do you have to give?" She didn't wait for an answer as she lined her crown with Miranda's bare pussy and pushed her shaft forward under her helpless captive's balls.

 

She groaned a bit with the tightness, but slowly worked herself inside, distracting herself by stroking Miranda's shaft and reaching out with the other hand to start massaging the right heavy breast and pinching the nipple.

 

Miranda moans loudly when Jack shoves her thick cock into her tight pussy. Her biotic healing abilities make her ass and pussy virgin tight every time after a few hours. Miranda knows that Jack will find this out at some point and it will make her the perfect fucktoy for the biotic convict.

 

"Arghh... so big..." Miranda cries out when Jack starts to fuck her pussy.

 

Her own cock keeps getting stroked by the bald woman and it's becoming rock hard for her nemesis. Jack knows exactly what her proud member likes and Miranda can't fight it. Her balls are hurting so much, but they keep working to produce more of her white liquid. Jack starts to play with her right breast and her rock hard nipple.

 

"Rrraggghhh... and you're so... mmmaahhh... tight... oh, I'm so going to enjoy this..." Jack growls out softly as she works up a cycle to start pumping Miranda.

 

She starts trying to time her pumps with stroking of the helpless agent's flexing cock to maximize the pleasure to fry her mind. She works massaging the breast, feeling the soft weight and pinching the nipple hard, rolling it between her thumb and fingertip.

 

"I think I'll... uuuggghhh... fill you up... again... make you pop too... I will drain your balls dry Miranda..." she hisses, picking up the stroking of her shaft and pumping her.

 

Miranda's cock is getting worked over so hard by Jack and Miranda can't help herself. Her cock is getting so fucking hard and is throbbing like crazy inside Jack's hand. Jack is forcing her to cum again, while her pussy is being stretched by Jack's thick cock. The Cerberus Operative's mind is going crazy. She has never been dominated like this before and she can't resist Jack.

 

"Fuck... ahmm... I can't..." Miranda moans out feeling her balls desperately trying to produce more sperm.

 

Jack laughs as Miranda's cock spews against, pointing the crown to fire and cover her neck under her chin and exposed breasts. "Oh... yes you... can... empty those... damn balls for me..."

 

She slows down the stroking, but picks up the pounding, huffing for breath from the tightness and the effort. She's held off long enough and grunts, pushing deep to press pass the cervix and let out a draining shout as she fires and pumps her seed directly into Miranda's womb. She shivers a few times then catches herself from slumping over. "Now... ass... and pussy... are mine..."

 

Miranda can feel her womb getting filled with Jack's seed and her belly starts to bulge a bit from the amount of cum that Jack is pouring into it. Miranda's mind is going crazy, because she suddenly feels so full. Jack is turning her into a cumdump and it's something she has never experienced before.

 

"Ugh... argh... so full you bitch..." Miranda groans out feeling a little cum drunk.

 

Jack huffs for breath, needing a second to recover with such a powerful release after being denied so long. She mutters between breaths, "That's right... full with my cock... and my cum..."

 

She notices from Miranda's expression and tone she's becoming a bit cum drunk, her mind clearly breaking with filling with cum and repeated releases. She knows she's almost there, but her strength is sapped a little for the moment. She decides to pull out, letting her semi-hard shaft free of Miranda's now stretched confines.

 

She starts stroking Miranda again in a corkscrew manner. "Well... if you feel so full... no need for you to...be bothered with your own cum..."

 

Miranda's eyes roll a bit into the back of her head when Jack resumes stroking her cock. She can feel her cock becoming painfully hard again. She has never been forced to cum so many times before and Jack is draining her dry. Miranda squirms in her bonds, but she can't go anywhere. Jack expertly strokes her cock rubbing her sensitive cock head very slowly. She feels Jack's finger poking against her cock slit and rubbing it.

 

Miranda moans uncontrollably, as Jack dominates her cock. Jack smirks seeing Miranda struggling in the chair. She has Miranda's cock rock hard again and she is torturing the most sensitive parts of Miranda's member. Her own cock is coming back to life as well and she knows how to break Miranda. She has to show the Cerberus bitch that her cock is superior. Jack grabs her own cock and starts smacking it against Miranda's cock.

 

Jack has a lot of built up anger to Miranda and she's unloading it upon her with deliberate cruelty as her finger rubs over the cock slit, teasing her nail into it then... smacking the side of it with her recovering shaft then recovers and slaps the other side.

 

"The great, powerful Miranda... my cum loving bitch... that loves it in the ass... the pussy... beaten by _my_ superior cock... you think I'll be done with you after I finish.... gggrraahh... draining you dry? No... I'm going to whip this body.... put some piercings into you... nipple... and mmm... a cock piercing then... get you something proper to wear... so people know your place... crawling along the deck..." She swats against the left then the right side, hoping to bruise the shaft a bit and cause her will to break when she breaks the cock to cum one more time.

 

Miranda's eyes go wide when she hears what Jack has in stores for her. She starts to squirm harder in the chair, but Jack has her tied down well and she can't break her bonds. Jack's heavy thick cock is bashing her own and Miranda's cock is starting to break. Every smack from Jack's cock hurts, but it also arouses her. Jack is proving to be the real alpha around and her cock is simply no match for the bald biotic woman's thick strong cock.

 

"You are breaking my cock bitch!" Miranda yells out in panic.

 

She continues to focus on massaging the crown, teasing the slit with her nail while she smacks one side then the other, from under the crown down to the base so no part is left untouched. Jack growls out as her anger rises to the surface,

 

"Not just your cock... but your balls! You're my bitch now... this is my cock to play with... your ass... pussy and mouth... now learn your place!"

 

Miranda looks down in horror, as she watches Jack's thick powerful cock smacking hers over and over again. Jack's fingers are teasing the tip of her cock and her slit is being teased as well. Miranda can't stop watching the onslaught and her cock is throbbing hard from the arousal that controls her body. Each slap from Jack's cock brings equal amounts of pain and pleasure. The bald tattooed woman is humiliating her like she usually humiliates her rivals.

 

Jack licks her lips now, knowing Miranda is on the brink. She smacks the left and right side again then pulls back with one final powerful swing to the left side of the shaft while working the crown. She groans from the impact it was so hard, almost hurting herself with it, but it is enough as Miranda erupts yet again, shooting a powerful jet straight up, the dying gaps of her balls, then it falling over her shaft and lower pelvis. She laughs and she strokes from base to crown now, knowing this is it for Miranda's balls, needing them to finally be drained and seal Miranda's fate of being broken.

 

Miranda's eyes roll into the back of her head when Jack's strong cock makes her own cock cum again. She shoots more cum than before and her balls are hurting a lot. Her cock finally goes limb, but Jack continues to stroke it showing her that she is in control. That she owns the cock she is stroking. Miranda's head starts to hang and she is breathing heavily. She is watching Jack stroke her flaccid cock and she can see that Jack's cock is still standing strong.

 

"Weak bitch!" Jack taunts Miranda and the bald woman starts to laugh loudly.

 

Jack smacks Miranda's flaccid cock on the head with her own dominant cock and Miranda let's out a loud cry. Miranda's body is still trembling from the orgasm and the smack against her cock head made her pussy squirt a bit.

 

Jack is satisfied she's broken Miranda's cock, but still strokes it to torment her again, perhaps able to get it a little bit hard, but she lets go of her own cock and pushes a few fingers into Miranda's pussy.

 

She starts pumping it and mocking, "So this squirts too? Good... let's see how drained you can really get..."

 

She walks to the side of the chair, finds something to stand one, part of an old crate to bring her shaft level with Miranda's mouth. She turns her head to the right to bring her lips and demand while still pumping the pussy, "Now... suck my bitch... have one more place to fill up..."

 

Miranda submissively wraps her lips around the warm shaft and starts to bob her head. She takes more and more of Jack's rigid shaft into her mouth. Her mind has gone blank after her latest orgasm and Jack's strong alpha musk is controlling her mind. She wants to worship the cock that has broken hers. Jack's fingers are making her pussy soaking wet is juices mixed with Jack's cum are leaking out of her pussy.

 

Jack hisses with the pleasure of Miranda's lips wrapped around her and inhaling more of her shaft as she bobs and she pushes forward. She runs her fingers through her hair, massaging the scalp while her other fingers pump the lovely, stretched pussy.

 

She mocks, "Mmm... stretched you so good... you can't even hold my cum in your pussy... and I wanted it to slosh around in there... need to plug you up for a bit to keep it inside..."

 

Miranda barely is able to hear what Jack is saying. She is so lost and can only think about worshipping the dominant cock inside her mouth. Her tongue caresses the underside of the thick shaft, while she feels the head of Jack's cock against the back of her throat. Miranda's angles her head slightly allowing the cock to disappear into her throat. Miranda starts to gag around the thick shaft and saliva spills out of her mouth.

 

Jack grits her teeth from the feeling of Miranda's throat around her crown, the pleasure washing over her. She starts pumping a bit more, pushing deeper into her throat and pumping faster Miranda's pussy. She decides to torture her a bit more with her palm massaging the spent balls while her fingers curled inside her opening. "That's it... take my cock... make me blow... down your throat... fill your belly with my... cum... mmmmaahhh..."

 

Miranda's eyes show that she is out of this world at the moment. Her face is turning red and she is choking on the cock inside her throat. Spit spills out of her mouth, while she moves her head back and forth to pleasure Jack's cock. Her own pussy is soaking wet from Jack's fingers fucking it and now her balls are being tortured.

 

Jack huffs with effort in fucking Miranda's throat, not trying to hold back the building pleasure as she had done so the last two times. She feels her balls tightening up and her cock start to flex, but she still has a bit left to go. She maintains the steady pumping, making Miranda swallow as much of her as she can. Her fingers continue to pump and curl, trying to find that deep, sensitive spot inside her while rolling the balls in her palms. She wonders how long it will take for them to refill, but needs them dry to prove her point to the Cerberus agent.

 

Miranda starts to thrust her hips trying to get more of Jack's fingers inside her soaking wet pussy. She is on the brink of another orgasm. Her lips are pressed against Jack's body, as she is swallowing every inch of Jack's thick throbbing cock. She moans and groans around it, while trying to stay awake. Her entire face is red and her mascara is running down her cheeks. Her pussy starts to squirt around Jack's fingers and her moans get muffled by Jack's thick cock inside her throat.

 

Jack squints and groans, pumping her fingers in a piston manner to push along Miranda's squirting, not letting up and letting her relax. She presses hard to the hilt, grinding Miranda's nose to her lower pelvis then lets out a shout,

 

"UUuurrrgggaaahh! Ffffuuucckkk!" She pants and her eyes start to roll back as she shivers, firing right down her esophagus to her stomach to fill it up with another powerful load.

 

She shudders a few times and just holds herself there until she finishes emptying the load into her then slowly pulls out her half-erect shaft and pants in recovery.

 

Miranda's feels Jack's cock throbbing faster and faster inside her throat and after a couple of seconds a hot load of cum is send down towards her stomach. Jack's thick cock continues to pump load after load into her stomach and Miranda's eyes roll into the back of her head. Her stomach is being filled with Jack's seed and it's driving her insane. Jack is getting her addicted to cum and she is starting to feel drunk from all the cum inside her stomach.

 

Jack pants, licking her lips and seeing the state Miranda is in. She came walking into her engineering a cocky alpha bitch, but now, she was helplessly tied with cum dripping out of her ass and pussy; her own cum spewed all over her stomach and chest; her bowels, womb and stomach filled with _her_ cum and apparently getting drunk and addicted to her cum. She realized she now had another tool to use against the cocky again in the future.

 

She cups under her chin to try to get her to look at her and asked, "Now Miranda... who is the Mistress and who is the bitch?"

 

Miranda breaths heavily and looks up at Jack. "I am your bitch, Mistress Jack."

 

Miranda couldn't help herself at all. She could no longer resist Jack's dominance and she has lost the battle against her nemesis. She never thought Cerberus would give Jack a cock and such a powerful cock. Her dad gave her this massive cock and she was certain hers was the strongest of them all, but now her cock was defeated by Jack's powerful cock.

 

"Now that's more like it... I'm glad you finally see the truth... you look beautiful like this... may have to do this more often," she teases, eyeing her defeated foe up and down.

 

She reaches down and gently strokes Miranda's flaccid cock and asks, "So... who's cock is better? Whose balls are better?"

 

Miranda lets out an audible groan when Jack reaches for her cock and starts to stroke it. "Your cock is... ahhh... better!" Miranda moans out.

 

Jack continues to stimulate her sensitive and flaccid cock wanting her bitch to answer the second question as well. "Your balls are superior! Please..." Miranda moans out in pleasure and discomfort.

 

Jack growled out as she continued to stroke the flaccid shaft, "Please what? Please stop stroking? Working this cock... your balls? No... I'm going to show you how I am superior... I'm going to make you dry cum... then... you'll know what pleasure and _pain_ I can give you if you dare challenge me again..."

 

Jack continues to torture Miranda's flaccid cock and the Cerberus bitch moans loudly. Her balls are trying to produce more sperm and Miranda's mind is going crazy. She can feels her balls trying to pump more white liquid into her shaft. Miranda's cock starts to get semi-erect at Jack's touch. Her cock is bright red from the constant stimulation. Her cock throbbing in Jack's cruel hand.

 

"That's it... that's it... get hard for me one more time..." she hisses, stroking in a corkscrew manner, spitting down on it for more lubricant.

 

"You're going to cum again... but nothing will cum out... it'll break your mind, trying to pump something that isn't there... the pain and pleasure... will blend then... you're truly finished..."

 

Miranda's cock grows bigger and bigger once more. The busty raven haired woman starts to thrust her hips trying to fuck Jack's hand like a pussy. Miranda moans in pleasure, as she can feel her body heating up. Her large cock throbbing in Jack's slippery hand. Jack can see how desperate Miranda is becoming to have another orgasm. She loves her dominance over her nemesis and can't wait to complete Miranda's transformation from cocky bitch to submissive fucktoy.

 

Jack continues her pumping, slows down and holders her hand a bit steady for Miranda to roll her hips more to thrust her shaft through her wrapped hand. She aggressively massages the right breast, pinching the nipple to work the fatty tissue. She doesn't hold back a laugh at seeing Miranda wanting to do the work in defeating herself, feeling the shaft throbbing and just knowing the balls are aching to churn something out they don't have time to do.

 

Miranda is huffing and puffing trying to get herself off using Jack's hand. She is thrusting her hips faster and her moans are getting louder. She just wants to have another orgasm and doesn't care if her mind breaks in the process. Jack can see it and pulls her hand away from Miranda's breast and places it on the head of Miranda's cock. She starts to rub the sensitive head with the palm of her hand.

 

Jack is laughing up a storm working Miranda's sensitive crown with her palm, moving in circles as she lets her nearly defeated nemesis do the majority of the work pumping herself to the finish line.

 

"That's it... fuck my hand... cum one more time you greedy... slut... mmmm... going to blow so hard, you'll finally break for me..."

 

Miranda can't hold back any longer and starts to cum. Her cock desperately tries to shoot out more sperm, but this time nothing is coming out. Miranda's eyes go blank, as her mind snaps from the orgasm. Her entire body is covered in sweat and all she can do is moan in pleasure.

 

Jack crackles with laughter as Miranda dry cums, uselessly trying to fire off, but nothing coming out and her body shaking. She looks in Miranda's eyes, seeing she's broken the agent's mind as well as her sweat and cum soaked body. She releases the quivering and quickly deflating shaft as Miranda's release eventually passes.

 

She cups under her chin to try to get her to look her in the eyes with vacant eyes. "Now, how is Mistress and who is bitch again?"

 

Miranda's mind is out of this world and her vision is blurry. Her body is spend for now and heavy moans come out of her mouth.

 

"You... you Mistress Jack... I... I bitch..." Miranda tries to mutter out.

 

"Good... now let's get you cleaned up and in some proper clothing," she snorts out with a smile and starts undoing her binds.

 

Once free, she pulls her up onto wobblily feet then settles her onto her hands and knees. She grabs Miranda by a fistful of hair and starts walking her like a dog to her quarters to get washed up and redressed, enjoying the passing crew seeing what she's done to the raven haired bitch.

 

Miranda crawls behind Jack completely defeated. Everyone she passes can see her naked sweaty and cum covered body. Miranda doesn't care at this point. Jack eagerly shows her off and brings Miranda to the female shower room.

 

"Time to get you cleaned my bitch." Jack smirks at her defeated rival.

 

Jack strips herself, tossing her clothes onto a bench then leans down and finishes dragging her under the showerhead, turning on the cold water first for a few seconds to shock her then switches to the warm water to rinse her off.

 

She orders Miranda, "Pull yourself up and bath me."

 

Miranda grabs a sponge and covers it with soap. She starts to run the sponge across Jack's naked tattooed body. She starts at Jack's shoulders and slowly works her way down. Jack's tiny breasts are no match for her own large tits, but she ended up as Jack's bitch anyway. Miranda gets down on her knees and start to soap up Jack's legs. Her eyes trail towards Jack's massive cock, who is still semi-erect. Jack's member is showing her why it's the alpha cock on board of the ship.

 

"Mmmm... good job. Clean my good... clean _everywhere_..." she softly mocks, her cock twitching a bit in its semi-erect state. "Don't miss my feet, legs... my superior balls..."

 

Miranda makes sure Jack's legs and feet are all soaped up, before she moves the sponge back up. Her eyes remain fixed on the heavy balls and thick cock dangling between Jack's legs. Miranda moves her face closer to the twitching cock and lets out a soft moan when she smells Jack's alpha musk. A shiver runs down Miranda's spine and her pussy becomes wet. Her own cock twitches at the sight of the strong cock and grows a bit. She presses the sponge against Jack's balls and starts to clean them.

 

Jack closes her eyes and moans from the attention to her balls, feeling the soft sponge on her, causing her shaft to start strengthening more.

 

"MMm... good job... I'll have to get you to do this on a regular basis... feel them? Feel how full they are compared to your pathetic, empty ones?"

 

"Yes Mistress Jack." Miranda moans out and looks at Jack's full and heavy balls.

 

The water washes away all the soap and Miranda starts to suckle on the big heavy balls. She rubs the sponge along the length of Jack's thick shaft. She can't believe how thick it is. Jack's cock might be slightly smaller than her own, but it's a lot thicker and her holes experienced it.

 

Jack keeps her eyes close and moans with the feeling of Miranda's lips on her balls, suckling the filled orbs and the sponge up and down her strengthening length.

 

She softly growls. "That's right... you can't resist... you need that cum now... let's see if you can take it..."

 

Miranda's eyes light up when Jack grants her to privilege of tasting her cum again. She continues to suckle on Jack's right ball and takes it into her mouth. Her tongue caress the heavy ball inside of warm mouth. Miranda continues to stroke Jack's strong cock with the sponge.

 

"MMmmggghhh... good girl... work my balls... work them good... you want everything that is in them... you'll have to work for it..." she mocks, molding Miranda's mind into believing she now can't live without her cum.

 

Miranda lets Jack's right ball pop out of her mouth and greedily sucks Jack's left ball into her mouth. She moans around the massive orb and caresses it with her tongue. Miranda drops the sponge and wraps both hands around Jack's thick cock. It barely fits into her hands, but she eagerly strokes the alpha cock.

 

"Yes... uuuggghhh... work those hands... that mouth... worship the superior balls and cock... but don't get too eager... and make me pop without... mmmaahhh... you getting a drop... you want to be drunk on my cum, don't you?" She reaches down and runs her fingers through the wet hair and massages the scalp.

 

Miranda nods with the ball inside her mouth and looks up at Jack with submissive eyes. She doesn't care that she catches some water in her eyes. She lets Jack's left ball plop out of her mouth and raises up a bit. She takes the head of Jack's alpha cock into her mouth wrapping her warm wet lips around it. She starts to bob her head up and down the big shaft. Her hands stroke the base of the thick cock.

 

"Mmmm... gooodd... ggoodddd... work that mouth and hands of yours... mmm... don't... don't deep throat me... your mouth and tongue... have to earn it this time... need you to taste it... first..." She grips the back of Miranda's head tighter and urges her to bob and suckle.

 

Miranda takes in more and more of Jack's cock. Her hands slide away from the base and start to massage the heavy balls. She can feel the head of Jack's cock pressing against the back of her throat. She eagerly sucks on the big cock and her tongue caresses the underside of the thick shaft.

 

Jack groans at the sensation of Miranda able to take her shaft without deepthroating her, her tongue working like magic. The hands on her balls feels incredible, churning up another release.

 

"Mmm... you want more cum? You want to taste the superior cum that broke you my fine bitch?"

 

Miranda looks up at Jack with the entire length of Jack's shaft inside her throat. She gags around it and nods at her mistress. Miranda starts to move her head again. She eagerly blows Jack's alpha cock. Her tongue continues to massage the underside of Jack's thick cock. Saliva starts to drool out of Miranda's mouth.

 

Jack growls with the bobbing and sucking, the sensation around her shaft a dream. She urges Miranda to bob and suck faster, the drool running down onto her chest as the water sprays them both.

 

"Gonnna... cum... almost there... take my.. cuuummmm... aaahhhh..." she growls, pulling back just enough for the crown to remain in her mouth and starts firing a few thick, heavy loads to bulge out her cheeks and fill her mouth to the brink. "Swallow... swallow... uuuggghh..."

 

Jack shoots her hot thick load into Miranda's stomach and Miranda has a minor orgasm from receiving Jack's load into her stomach. She keeps her lips pressed against Jack's crotch not allowing the thick cock to leave her throat. Miranda just can't get enough of Jack's cum anymore and loves the sensation of her stomach being filled.

 

Jack shakes hard as her release overtakes her, feeling a bit drained, but gleeful with how eager Miranda is in swallowing her seed. "That's it my bitch... you need my seed now... to live... you can't go without it... filling your stomach... uuuggghh..."

 

Miranda knows that Jack is speaking the truth. She has become an cum addict and especially addicted to Jack's strong alpha cum. She wants her stomach to bulge and keeps sucking on the alpha cock inside her throat. She wants to suck it dry and worship it like it should be worshipped.

 

Jack grits her as Miranda keeps sucking her, causing her to shiver and spew more of her load out. Her balls contract and churn, trying to produce more cum. She has to brace a hand on the wall behind Miranda as her legs begin to wobble. She thinks she's created a monster in trying to suck her dry.

 

Miranda feels more and more of Jack's cum pour into her stomach and she keeps moaning around the massive shaft inside her throat. She can't stop worshipping the alpha cock and she is amazed that it's still so hard even after shooting so much cum into her stomach.

 

Jack's face grimaces in pleasure and pain as Miranda just keeps sucking and stroking her, forcing more cum to fire out of her eagerly working balls. She palms over the shower wall, desperate to remain standing as her legs feel like they're about to give out.

 

"Uuuggghhh... fffuuuckk... you... greedy... cocksucker... uuuggghhh..." Her cock's strength begins to wane, but she fires smaller shots and simply pours cum out.

 

Jack's legs finally give out and she falls on her back, huffing and groaning, but Miranda leans with her on her hands and knees, continuing to suckle and worship her shaft to drain her dry.

 

With Jack on her back, Miranda gets between Jack's leg and continues to keep the thick shaft lodged in her throat. She is slurping up all the cum that is spilling out of it. Her stomach is starting to bulge from the sheer amount of cum that is filling her up.

 

Jack grabs Miranda's head and tries to pull her off as her shaft wains and her balls are starting to empty, reaching their limits, but Miranda is hungry and continues working her shaft. She slides her heels back and forth on either side of Miranda's body, but can't escape.

 

Miranda can feel Jack trying to push her way, but she wants more of Jack's cum. She does let the cock slip out of her throat and keeps the sensitive head in her mouth. Her tongue pushes against the slit and starts to lick it. Her lips remain sealed around the crown and she suckles hard on it.

 

Jack squints and bucks up from the attention to her crown, sucking more and more of her precious cum out, the flops back down. She's huffing for breath, feeling drain from her balls and her strength. She squirms under Miranda as her bitch is taking control. Her balls are nearly to their limit, barely pushing out cum at this point.

 

Miranda eagerly swallows whatever she can suck out of Jack's cock and suddenly lets the alpha cock slip out of her mouth. Her head is spinning a bit from all the cum that has been poured into her bulging stomach. Miranda sits down on her ass and looks drunk at her Mistress Jack.

 

Jack huffs for breath, trying to recover as her balls ache with being drained so much. She looks to Miranda, wondering if she'll try to dominate her now, but thankfully, she's satisfied with a bulging stomach and drunk.

 

She sits up and huffs out, "Now that is a... good girl... nice and full with my cum... and drunk with it..."

 

Miranda simply nods at her mistress and starts to rub her full stomach. The shower floor is wet from all the water and it makes it impossible to notice that Miranda had an orgasm herself, while worshipping Jack's alpha cock with her mouth.

 

Jack takes a bit of time to recover, letting the water spray down on her. She huffs for breath a bit more then pulls herself up into a seated position, bracing herself with her hands behind her. She looks at Miranda's distilled stomach, seeing how full she is.

 

"Good slut... nice and full with my cum... now, clean yourself up. I need to get you properly dressed."

Miranda slowly gathers herself and starts to soap up her body. She is able to wash away most of the cum from her body, but the strong scent of Jack's alpha seed remains. The scent keeps Miranda in a submissive state and once more proves that Jack is the alpha around here. Miranda finishes cleaning herself and gets down on all fours waiting for Mistress Jack's next order.

 

Jack stands up, finishing rinsing herself then turning off the water. She smiles down at Miranda, mocking, "As much as I do enjoy seeing you on your hands and knees, get up and dry me then... back on your hands and knees and lead me back to your office. I'm sure there is something you have in there that is appropriate for you to wear then... back to engineering."

 

Miranda wastes no time and grabs a towel. She starts to dry Jack's body and takes her time with Jack's alpha cock. She wraps the towel around it and starts to stroke it very slowly. She keeps her face close to the thick cock and can smell the strong musk coming from it. It makes Miranda all wet again between her legs. She snaps out of it and continues to dry off her mistress.

 

Miranda doesn't dry herself and puts away the towel. She gets down on all fours and starts to crawl naked towards her office. Jack follows Miranda and watches Miranda's ass shaking in front of her. The sight of her new submissive bitch crawling makes her semi-erect again.

 

Jack tries to control herself with feeling herself stirring, knowing there is a reward for those that wait. They reach the office and she demands that Miranda open it for them. She complies and they enter, Jack sparing a moment to slap Miranda's ass to get her to move faster. She heads for the small closet in the office and forces it open, quickly searching for the special outfit she knows the agent must have...

 

Jack finds what she is looking for and shows the outfit to her slave. "You will look so pretty in this my slave."

 

Miranda lets out a soft moan when Jack reveals the outfit. Miranda had it made for someone else she was going to enslave. Jack orders Miranda to put it on and the raven haired slave obeys her mistress. Miranda starts to put the latex slave suit on and the latex forms perfectly around her body.

 

 

 

Jack takes a seat in Miranda's office chair, crossing her legs and letting her deflated cock rest on her right thigh, smirking at the sight. "Mmmm... now that looks good on you... don't worry my pet, I'm not done with... 'enhancing' your appearance, but this will do for now..."

 

Miranda crawls over to her mistress and waits for Jack's next order. Jack admires her new slave and the latex fits perfectly on Miranda's smooth skin. "Come here slave and support my legs." Jack orders her slave. Miranda gets on all fours crawling towards Jack. She turns in front of her mistress and Jack lets her legs rest on Miranda's back.

 

"I can get used to this my slave." Jack chuckles.

 


End file.
